


DO NIT READ THIS. WORK IN PROGRESS.

by Geniesis



Category: 21 Chump Street - Miranda, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geniesis/pseuds/Geniesis





	DO NIT READ THIS. WORK IN PROGRESS.

Allura panted as she raced down the freeway hot on the heels of the latest theif. A thief who had the gall to break into her police car. She isn't prone to such jumpy tactics considering she is off duty, but her police cheif is dead now so the new one can shove it. Besides a criminal is a criminal. There is no room for mercy. She jumped over a stopping car to follow the ragged path the averaged height figure leaves behind in his attempt to get away. What even was his reasons? Was this just fun to him? He is probably a teenager, teenagers never think about the consequences. She huffed as she picked up speed, her heels clacking on the ground. Just because she's feminine doesn't  mean she's a push over amd if that was why the guy thought he would get away then Allura wasn't  having it. "Stop! Stop! LAPD!" She yells before she lunges, tacklimg the man to the ground. He fights to get up but Allura slams him back down. "Reveal yourself!" She commands angrily as she forces the hoodie of his face, and sure enough it is a young male in his teens and Allura gits her teeth. "You are going to jail, do you understand?! Can you comprehend what foolish act you've commited?!" The tan skinned boy smirks up at her. "Come on lady-cop, anuchance I can sleep my out of this?" Allura face twists up into barely held back anger and she holds her tongue. She finds that she can't stop the punch that knocks the boy out though.

"You're demoted." Allura gaspes as she states into the hard face of the new chief in front of her. "W-what?!" She stammers. It doesn't helo that the new chief is handsome. Having been gifted a muscular body and gorgeous face. The scar on his nose and the whit floof of hair only added to the allure. Now however, she was being told off by some-some stranger!!! She lets out an indignant cry, "You can't  just walk in here and turn everything asunder!" "You illegally arrested a boy off duty and all the while taking him by unnecessary force and forgetting his miranda rights. You are lucky you are still in this department at all." She balks, " Alright, the rights was a mistake, but I can still arrest-" "No, you are on administrative leave for previous actions. The courts decided that it would be illegal for you to make arrests from now on." She frowned, "My past mistakes are justified. This is a war and the police force has become too soft." The man smirked, "That same soft police force is why you are here. They are being lenient because your father died, they stood up for you. Don't you think they deserve thanks instead of judgement?" She clamps her mouth shut, feeling properly scolded. "How much longer will I be on administrative leave?" She asks. "Three months, then you will be sent into undercover work. We expect your best Allura. No more screw ups."

Lance laughed at his frjend Hunk amd his recent text. Kt was a picture of him trying to bake and apperantly oneof Pidge's science stuff ended up in the mixture. She always leaves stuff lying around, allowing green to eat whatever dangers are on the floor. Nkw that Lance thinks about it, how is that cat not dead by now? Lance shudders. If Blue ate one of those fiendish experiments Lance would cry. He startles, hearing a knock at the door and goes to answer it seeing Keith waiting at his doorstep. "Kekth, " Lance cries happily as the boy turns around. The mullet's hello dies and an irrjtated face appears. "Lance what the fuck you aren't  ready, school starts in ten!" Lance feels his face widen and he looks down at his clothes and the time on his phone. "WHAT? Shit, shit, oh shit!" As Lance runs inside he hears an, "I am so not being late for your ADD ass!" "RUDE!" Lance yells back.


End file.
